


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [4]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a particularly difficult day in his shop, Noah comes home to Milo.
Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).



When Noah opens the door, Milo hears him. He smiles a little, and as Noah shuts the front door and drops his bag in the hallway, he calls out to him.  
"Hey Maxie!" The old nickname makes Noah's face twitch into a grin. "How was your day?" Noah comes into the living room rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"Don't even ask." He practically growls, flopping down onto the couch next to Milo.  
"Yikes, that bad?" Milo looks over at Noah, a frown creasing his forehead as he took his cousin in. Noah's entire body was slack, exhaustion practically dripping off his limbs, and there was a developing bruise on his cheek. His fingers were red and covered in plasters, and his face was filled with a deep tiredness. Milo frowned. "What happened to your face?"   
Noah grunted a little and turned away from him. "S nothing." Milo leaned over and held his chin, turning it to have a look. "Just.. a rowdy customer."  
"Noah! You're bruised." He tried to keep his tone light but a note of worry still made itself known.  
"Its fine." Noah said curtly.   
"Noah.."  
"I said its fine, now drop it, alright!" Noah snapped, and Milo flinched, looking away. Instantly he regretted snapping at Milo, and his face softened looking at him. "Mewo.." Noah sighed. "I'm sorry. It's..not really fine. It was a bad day, and there were some really angry people in our store."   
"How did they hurt you?" Milo asked softly, turning back to Noah and reaching a tentative hand out to his face.  
"Threw a plant pot at me.." He mumbled the words, leaning contentedly against Milo's hand.   
Milo could feel just how exhausted Noah was, he could barely even hold his own head up anymore.  
"Jesus.. I'm sorry Maxie." Milo sighed.   
"Hey, how about I get us something to eat?"  
"No..no its okay I dont-" right in the middle of Noah's tired protests his stomach rumbled loudly. Noah and Milo laughed a little together. "Okay.. fine. But you don't have to do it, I can. You don't have to look after me." Milo shook his head at Noah.  
"You never really rest do you?"  
"I.." Noah couldn't even protest, looking at Milo's half joking-half sad face. Milo stroked Noah's face slightly, then gently let go and stood up.   
"I'll see what's in the kitchen, and make us some dinner. You sit tight, and I'll get you something for that bruise soon."  
"Milo, really, its just-"   
"No buts. I'm going to look after you." Milo's usually gentle face looked stern, and Noah laughed a bit.  
"Alright! Alright. I'll rest, I promise." Noah smiled properly and settled in to the sofa, watching Milo leave the room with a pleasant, bustling domesticity. Milo (and Noah, now he came to think of it) had been much more cheerful since he'd moved in above the shop, away from his mother. He'd gotten to see Milo smiling, laughing, actually happy; for the first time since they were kids, and it was nice to have him in the house. Noah could hear Milo clattering around in the kitchen, doing goodness knows what but softly humming to himself, and Noah smiled at that. 

Milo came back into the living room holding a tupperware box filled with all manner of medical supplies, and sat on the sofa next to Noah.   
"Okay, lets see what we can do with you."   
"Not a lot.." Noah mumbled, trying and failing to keep it underneath his breath.  
"Hey now, Noah.. " Milo glanced at him reproachfully, but kindly. They'd had many conversations about the self-deprecation, and Noah genuinely was doing his best. He sighed, and shook his head a little. Milo smiled at him. "Can you let me see your face?" Noah turned his cheek to the light, and Milo traced a gentle finger along the bruise. "Hey, at least it didnt break the skin." He rummaged in the box and found a bruise cream, gently applying it to Noah's cheek. "Hold still!" Noah flinched a little and grumbled. "There. Now, can I see your hands? They look a little scratched up- roses today?" Noah nodded with a tired sigh.   
"I tried to clean them up, I swear! fuckin.. waterproof plasters lied.." he began to gently grumble under his breath as Milo took his hands and methodically cleaned and looked after the myriad cuts there. When he was done, Milo gently held Noah's hands for a second.   
"There you go, nice and cleaned up." Noah gave him a tired smile.   
"Thanks.. Mewo." The old nickname made Milo smile with a bubble of happiness.   
"Ah, it's nothing. I'll just go check on the pizza, I'll be right back." 

Noah sat back in the sofa and took in a deep breath. He ached. It was a bone-deep tiredness, one not touched by sleep or the external world. But Milo was here, he could push that aside for now and let Milo take care of him. Milo was safe, he would keep him safe. 

Not long after, Milo came back around the corner, this time with a tray of pizza and two cups of tea.   
"Pizza's still hot, your hands must be cold from being in water all day. Take this." Milo put the tray down on a coffee table and handed Noah a cup of tea, taking the other and sitting with his arm around his cousin.   
"Thanks." Noah said, resting his head against Milo. Milo smiled, wrapping his hand around the mug and feeling the warmth of Noah, his family, beside him. Noah tiredly nudged Milo's arm with his head.  
"Love you Mewo."  
"Love you Maxie."  
And so, he rested.


End file.
